


读《北回归线》有感

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 弗朗西斯在读《北回归线》，而亚瑟只想干他
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 27





	读《北回归线》有感

**Author's Note:**

> 巴黎像个婊子，在远处看她非常迷人，叫你迫不及待地想把她搂到怀里。可是过了五分钟后你便觉得空虚，你厌恶自己，觉得自己受骗了。 或许悲伤会叫一个人变得更淫荡。  
> 讲到欣赏绘画，一个妓女、一个看门人和一个内阁部长的艺术趣味没有多大差异。
> 
> ——《北回归线》

“这一本不算是书，它是对人格的污蔑、诽谤、中伤。就‘书’的一般意义来讲，这不是一本书。不，这是无休止的亵渎。是啐在艺术脸上的一口唾沫。是向上帝、人类、命运、时间、爱情、美等一切事物的裤裆里踹上的一脚。”

弗朗西斯坐在台子边，穿戴得整齐，椅子旋出来，身子和手里的书侧对着桌面和台灯里的光。他的肌肉很好地撑起衬衣的每一段线，头发散落在肩膀上，头微微低，下巴是个好看的弧度。他的手指纤长，捧着书，标题印着《北回归线》，他的腿岔开，长长地往前伸得半直不直，大腿内侧的布料一览无余。他读得不带感情，调子里是种漠然，和亨利·米勒的发狂反着走，冷冷地念着脏兮兮的爱意。他的英语里藏着点法语的细节，喉结一上一下，甚是好看。

他的对手刚刚洗完澡，头发没干，是一团打湿了的稻草。他穿着浴衣走出来靠在墙上，看他搞这无聊的花样。等着他什么时候打算放下书来凑近些。弗朗西斯是爱的热烈的人，他是天底下最耐不住寂寞的。他无时不刻需要爱别人，也需要被人爱，他可以有文字，但最后他总会放下书。

但是这一晚上弗朗西斯只是在执着地朗读着，关于亨利·米勒深究于巴黎一勃的奥秘。

“是的，幸亏，想想人类带着一根有骨头的走来走去成何体统。袋鼠有两条，一根平时用，一根只在节假日里用。继续打着瞌睡，一个女人写封信来文我替自己的书想好书名了没有，书名，当然想好了：《可爱的女同性恋者》。”

他读得很慢，翻书的动作也很慢，掀起书页的动态如同掀起衣摆的末端。他长长的手指是种诱惑。他金色的睫毛以及衬衣领子间那道淡淡的沟是种诱惑。他不乐意打理的小胡子和藏在齿间的小舌头是种诱惑。他虽然不说，但他顶起的裤裆也是种诱惑。他浑然不觉他的魅力，他翻起指尖掠过字母。然后他眼皮动了动，嘴还念着单词的尾音，眼睛却瞟了过来，抚过亚瑟的头发眉毛笔尖和嘴唇，走得急却留了太多痕迹，最后落在浴衣末端。两块布搭在一起遮得太不严实，能看见皮肉不明晰的褶子。他那对蓝眼睛滴溜完了，又落在书页上。他那眼神里带勾，意味深长却又浅显易懂。他腿动了动，却又不多言，只是让人看得更清楚他裤子的形状。他眼里手间都是这个意思：

“我不动你，但你随意。”

他勾完了，留了后手，继续读下一段。

“你的充满轶事趣闻的生活！这是博罗夫斯基的话。我每个星期三同博罗夫斯基一道吃午饭，他的太太做主人。”

他常年的对手对他的诱导心领神会。这是他们之间的默契。那人很瘦，身子是轻轻一握的麦秆，毫无亮点还有些僵硬。配合冷漠的表情，是最适合听弗朗西斯读米勒大作的人。他走近了，手摸上弗朗西斯的暗示，单膝落地。距离收近后弗朗西斯的声音更加清楚，也许是因为指尖的那些勾当，能听见弗朗西斯嗓子里磁音振动。

“到了夜里，我一看到鲍里斯的山羊胡子垂在枕头上便要发歇斯底里。啊，塔尼亚。”他停顿了一下，书拿起来看了一眼英国人。英国人在研究他的皮带和拉链。也可能是隔着布料整理形状。他的手指很灵巧。他不易察觉地舔了一下嘴唇，然后眼神往上提了提，对上了弗朗西斯的目光：

“怎么了？接着读。”

“啊，塔尼亚。”弗朗西斯用书挡住了他的下巴，“你那热乎乎的阴部如今在哪儿？那副又肥又厚的吊带袜、那两条柔软而又粗壮的大腿又在哪儿？我的胯下有一个六英寸长的骨头。塔尼亚。”

他停顿了一下，因为感觉被捏着了。英国人顺着他读的节奏拉开了他的裤子。他黑色的紧身内裤被撑得难耐，英国人的手指一挑就弹了出来。他要读下一个词是英国人吻了上来，舌尖落下。但那只是初次的吻罢了。害羞、不熟络的吻，蜻蜓点水放在顶端，又匆匆躲开，仍那物什弹着头晃荡，他又不吻了。

“——我的胯下有一根六英寸长的骨头。塔尼亚，我要熨平你那充满精液的阴部上的每一条皱纹。”

英国人矜持的礼数止于这话结束之时。他的嘴不大，但熟练地包裹了。他用嘴唇略裹着牙，缓慢得落了进去。他很安静，他动作不快。他的一只手放在底部托着，在前端缓缓上下。他的另一只手在他自己的那件虚掩的浴衣下自然的抚摸着。

“……你的西尔韦斯特！喂，他懂得怎样生火，我却明白如何叫人于火中烧。塔尼亚，我把灼热的精液射进你的身体，我叫你的卵巢发热。你的西尔维斯特这会儿有点吃醋了吧，他觉得不是舒服，是吗？他感觉到我的硕大的阴茎留下的东西了吗？我把你那玩意儿撑大，我把皱纹熨平了——”

他能感觉英国人的舌头与唾液的谄媚，他能感到自己腹部的灼烧正在慢慢蔓延他全身，英国人湿漉漉的头发不断将冰凉的水甩在他的裸露出的大腿皮肤上。他偷偷从书页上头瞥去，英国的浴衣只盖住了上半身。他的手指在自己身后的穴孔处徘徊，但是他的动作只是在一点点加速，并没有过快。他甚至没有落到最底的最底，还留了个脚后跟于矜持线处。他的呼吸中带有一点焦灼急躁，他的身体律动的节奏规律。他松开口后亲吻，又加以手部的摩擦。等似乎又妥了些时，他又一次张开那张挑剔刻薄的嘴，包住了。

弗朗西斯的右手还捧着书，他的左手不知不觉地落在了英国人的头发上，他自己都没全然意识到这个动作，自然而然就发生了。他的手指抚摸英国人的耳朵和湿软的头发，他还在读着，可早已渐渐脱离了最初对色情文学的超然态度，语句间略有不平整，加入了重音和看似不经意的波澜。他手指放在英国人的后脑勺，掌心压住。

“……只要愿意，你可以奏出一串和音急速弹奏，或是在肚脐那儿拴上一只齐特拉琴。塔尼亚——”

他突然手掌发力往下一按，亚瑟嗓子里漏出一段前后切割的颤抖，像只受伤的野猫。那一下子贯得太进，无与伦比的反胃感哗然。

“——塔尼亚，我在操你，你就得这样叫我操下去——”

他读得声情并茂，他的胸口一起一伏，手上的力道随着语句间的重音又落了几次，抽插得快，没了礼节和关怀。

“若是你不喜欢叫我当着众人的面干，我就在暗中干。”

他书移开，低下头，亚瑟松了口，下巴轻轻颤，那对沼泽般的绿眼睛里含泪，半带着怨恨半带着愉快。嘴唇因为过分的湿润红得媚俗。

“小心我给你咬断。”他往后退了半步，屁股着地哑着浴衣坐下，姿势不压，他那根东西分明也因为刚才的动作而勃得厉害，但他偏要指责弗朗西斯的无礼。他看着弗朗西斯的脸，又看弗朗西斯见不得人的东西，然后擦了擦嘴。

“脏死了。”他说。

但他实际又不嫌脏。弗朗西斯人模狗样地支棱起那本书，又装模做样地读起来：“劳娜，一头疯狂的驴子，在风中乱闻乱嗅，以此取乐。在每一座上坡上她都要扮演妓女的角色——”

他又吻了上来，但这一次速度不再拖沓。他吮吸得很用力，书声和翻页声音里夹带着水声，嗞溜乱落。

“——她在特纳姆广场大道上，撩起衣裙用手指弄自己那个地方——”

他腰塌着，屁股露在布料外头，手指沾着偷跑的那一点点白液和口水倒弄着。

“——还有蜡烛，用罗马蜡烛和门把手弄。全国找不到一个男人的那玩意儿大到能令她满意的程度……一个也没有。”

他这头读得很快，急躁，不带停顿，只在两三句中稍稍喘个气。他干燥的手摩擦着纸头，不断用余光去偷看演出，又在被名角发现前逃回字母后头。他的朗读糟糕透顶，喘息和颤抖常伴，只能用速度来掩饰。他们的脸都红着，但显然跪在地上的那位更红一些。他的脸颊一吸一鼓，平坦的胸部上两点半粉在空气里因为身体的幅度而轻颤。

“男人的玩意儿一进入她身体便会蜷起来，她需要胀大的阴茎、自动爆炸的纸火箭和滚烫的蜡油、木焦油。你若是由着她——”

他的牙齿不小心刮了一下，弗朗西斯的大腿猛的痉挛。

“——她会割断你的命根，叫它永远留在她身体里。劳娜这样的阴户，没有一种石蕊试纸能显出它的颜色。”

他们现在都开始哀求对方进的更深些或者胀得更大些。弗朗西斯的占有欲——这只是好听的说法，平淡无奇的烂称呼是兽欲——想要全数就这样洒在亚瑟那种带泪泛红的脸上、嘴角上、鼻子上下巴上一直混着他的脖子锁骨胸肌小腹肚脐落到他的蛋上，任他皱着脸嫌脏。他站了起来，腰部一前一后动着，手里还捧着圣贤书，读书时吸满了气，他包裹在衬衣里的腹部肌肉抬起落下：

“她用一个威士忌酒瓶砸他的脑袋，她满嘴脏话和承诺。可怜的卡罗尔，他的阴茎只能在她的体内蜷起来然后死掉，只要她吸一口他那玩意儿就会倒出来，像一只死泥鳅。”

他拍打着亚瑟的脸，那张脸在早些时刻还一本正经地做在餐桌前填税表。他的鼻子被撞击后显得更挺拔漂亮了。他的绿眼睛要把弗朗西斯的心脏都剜出来。劳娜的阴户要人老二，亚瑟的烂嘴要人命。

他把书扔在了地上，看不得那对眼睛和那张嘴连带着苍白的牙齿、鲜红的舌头和薄薄的嘴唇，周围都是泥泞，白液口水混合。他看不得，他看了就得出来了。他把亚瑟拉到床边反过来，一巴掌落在那硬邦邦的男人屁股上留下个红指印，手指骨抵着腰，东西进去，两个人都不约而同没憋住声。

他想亚瑟比不得劳娜，只比劳娜更差劲。劳娜是一百万女人中的佼佼者，亚瑟·柯克兰僵硬的窄屁股是弗朗西斯孽债中最厚重的那笔。

他那么想着操的更猛。米勒熨平塔尼亚的褶子，他顶出柯克兰的肺。

他拢着那腰享受。手卡的用力。

《北回归线》仰面躺在地上，安静听着。

等全数完事儿了弗朗西斯把那谋害人的家伙翻过来。

“情人节快乐。”他说。

亚瑟躺床上，用脚踩了一下弗朗西斯的睾丸。

“情人节快乐。”

END


End file.
